


道は手ずから梦の花(24)

by ezJKL



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezJKL/pseuds/ezJKL
Kudos: 1





	道は手ずから梦の花(24)

（二十四）

很小的时候，身边的人都会问你，是更喜欢爸爸还是更喜欢妈妈，长大了身边的人又会八卦你有没有喜欢的对象。  
可是喜欢究竟是什么样的感觉呢？  
喜欢一个人，不像是喜欢某种口味，或者某种已知存在事物，它们的分子结构是固定的，构成是已经被框定的，而人不一样，即使已经存在在这个世界上，TA依旧是多变的，有着无数种可能，完完全全独立的个体，你喜欢上，或许是片面的又或许不是。  
喜欢亲人是因为血缘关系，而和你本来平行存在的人，你突然喜欢上了又会是为什么呢。  
有时候喜欢这种感觉说不清，道不明，就是一瞬间，你觉得你喜欢上了那个人，而真正喜欢上了，你也不会再在乎原因，只是知道，你喜欢上TA了。

经纪人拉开门，堂本刚便急匆匆的挂了电话，刚表白过所以气息还有些不平稳，经纪人以为他还在因为刚才的事情置气，便开口安慰道说发布时间大致已经敲定。  
“嗯。”堂本刚摸着手机，他想着对方能不能打过来，虽然自己不需要听到他的回复，终于把自己的心意说出来了就好，借着刚才的那股劲，自己也不知道怎么就联想到了要对堂本光一告白，大概是因为猛然一瞬间，他意识到自己似乎无论如何规避自己的情感，当别人突然告诉他他与堂本光一之间的感情单纯的用Alpha和Omega之间的联系绑定，他就很反感，他知道自己不是因为对方是Alpha ，而是因为对方是堂本光一才会喜欢，甚至他都用了相爱这个词来形容他所期望得到的。  
这大概是他豁出去了的任性。  
公司那边既然已经完全把他当成工具，他也不必要掩饰自己的真性情，他，堂本刚，现在的的确确有了恋人，同居相爱互相喜欢的对象，是他真真切切付出真心想要与之共度人生和分享的那一个。  
和利益无关，和信息素无关。  
他意识到这一点的时候，几乎是豁然开朗，自己一直在犹豫的，其实就是身边这些自己强加给自己的无形枷锁，告诉他自己不值得，不配拥有，可是既然相互喜欢，爱上彼此又怎么有卑劣和疑虑，喜欢就是喜欢，爱就是爱，就算是单向的也是存在的情感。  
更何况，与其他的任何都毫无关系。  
所以——  
“我不会公开的。”堂本刚手敲击着屏幕，望着窗外，经纪人无声的开着车，等待着他接下来的话，“但我也不会藏着掖着，和公司无关，也和其他人没有关系，我只想好好和他谈恋爱。”  
“知道了。”经纪人透过后视镜看着堂本刚的神情，和堂本刚处事这么久以来，对于情感方面，堂本刚一向有着自己绝对的态度，不会被他人所左右，无论面对是怎样的人，他都有着自己的原则。  
记得刚出道不久，就有人想追求堂本刚和自己交往，追的圈内人尽皆知，可是堂本刚就是说自己没感觉，当面拒绝，明明对方是前辈，也依旧礼貌相待的保持距离，对方只好作罢；而当有过分的追求者出现，堂本刚更是毫不留情面，之前有人在年会上喝醉酒缠着他，堂本刚直接报警，见面尴尬要给他使绊子他也依旧面不改色。  
对于人与人之间的交际，他似乎一直保持着一个若有似无的屏障，隔绝着，把自己封闭起来，就连经纪人自己和他相处这么久，也无法让他彻底的放心相信自己。  
而他终于遇到了可以敞开心扉想要谈恋爱的人。  
经纪人老父亲一般的想抹眼泪感慨堂本刚这孩子长大了，本来还只是很在意对方是什么样的人，但是能够让堂本刚这样托付情感的对象，一定也同样值得自己信赖和维护。

然而堂本刚把把东大的地址给他的时候他又觉得自己可能太小看堂本刚对现在这段情感关系的投入程度了。  
就算不小心谨慎，但是就这样光明正大的去人家学校，经纪人揉着太阳穴觉得堂本刚一定是因为不怎么太恋爱所以这次就如此夸张。

希望对方不是同样过于热枕冲动的人了吧。

电话几乎是在刚挺稳车的时候响起，堂本刚慢悠悠的接起电话，堂本光一在电话那头喘着粗气跑着，他说自己马上回家，堂本刚打断了对方让他到停车的地方来。  
经纪人才觉得自己刚才真是想太好了。

就算已经做好了一定的心理建设，但是当堂本光一真出现在车边一拉开车门就往堂本刚身上扑的时候，经纪人还是慌神的赶忙咳嗽几声，催促他们关上门，可算是手忙脚乱的关上门，后座的两人也已经刹不住车，经纪人可不知道两个人其实才刚算互相表白确定了情感关系，见面热情似火一点即燃。  
就看着堂本光一几乎是把堂本刚压倒在后座上，贴心的垫着他的腰就知道明显不是第一次这样，作为年龄和阅历都在两人之上的经纪人面对这样激烈的相见，心里无限感慨自己果然还是老了，并且努力无视后座此起彼伏连绵不断的接吻声。  
“咳咳，这里也不能停车。”面红耳赤的打断后座限制级等级直线上升的两人，经纪人实在是无可奈何的提议，“我们……要不要先去哪里，还是要直接回家。”  
堂本刚在接吻间隙坐直身子，擦了擦被亲的有些红肿嘴唇，然而堂本光一一手还在堂本刚衣服里，经纪人实在是不太好意思直视一本正经和他说麻烦送他们两回家的堂本刚。  
我不应该在这里，我应该在车底。  
经纪人满脸黑线的加踩油门把两位送回家，并祈祷以后再也不用带着堂本刚去接他的年下恋人回家。

经纪人把两个人送到公寓的地下停车场，堂本刚谢过以后光明正大的牵着恋人的手就走回去，两人自然到——  
经纪人深呼吸一口努力接受了两人肯定早就同居的事实，然后头也不回的赶紧开车离开。

手牵着手一起回家的感觉让堂本光一整个人都差没有蹦跶起来表示自己的兴奋了，所以堂本刚一打开门，堂本光一就把他挤进门，靠在门厅，拉上门。  
“我好高兴。”他两眼亮晶晶的看着堂本刚，“听到刚说的话，我就想立刻见到你。”   
“噗。”堂本刚被他这样恋爱白痴的表情逗笑了，靠在墙上舔了舔嘴唇，气氛正好，也许现在是时候做些别的事，他抬手搭上堂本光一的肩膀，微微侧过脸亲在堂本光一嘴唇上，点贴轻触的吻在堂本刚的引导下越发深入，气息逐渐暧昧，膝盖贴上大腿内侧，两人都有了明显的感觉。  
“刚……”  
“嗯？”  
堂本光一一手撑在他身侧，下肢有意无意的贴近，就算按耐不住也试图保持着距离，“那个……我现在，算是刚的，男朋友了吗。”  
“唔。”堂本刚看着对方这个时候格外纯情的问这这种话，笑出声的抬手牵住拉近堂本光一和自己的距离，“大概吧。”  
“大概啊……”堂本光一耷拉下脑袋，不是很满意堂本刚的这个回答，看上去一副委屈巴巴的样子。  
毕竟堂本刚才对自己表白心意，堂本光一现在急切的想要再次确认，确认两人之间的关系是不是已经算是正式交往了，“我还是想要确定的回答。”手不安的攥紧，忐忑不安的抬眼看着表情比自己轻松地多的堂本刚。  
“那怎样才算确定的回答呢。”堂本刚抬起手，手掌顺着对方的腰腹向下，“光一想听到我说什么样的答案呢。”然后又绕到背后，推压着堂本光一的后腰让两人之间的距离更加贴近。  
堂本光一顺势搂住他的腰，紧贴拥住，堂本刚的大腿内侧明显感觉到了异样，嘴角的笑容更难以克制住，想着要好好调戏一下眼前这个被撩拨到不行的Alpha。  
“我就是——想知道，我是不是——刚的——”  
还没问玩，便倒吸一口凉气，堂本光一低下头看着对方在自己腿上抚摸的手，明显的撩拨想要继续些什么动作。  
如果是现在，和堂本刚在完全冷静的情况下做的话，是平时，堂本光一肯定会毫不犹豫的做接下来的动作。  
可是现在，他一定要先确认堂本刚的回答，只要刚回答说是，自己就立即全心全意的投入进去。

堂本刚这几天确定了自己的心意，堂本光一也是。  
从在剧场，他就发现，与其说自己憧憬那个舞台，现如今，他更希望的是遵守自己与堂本刚的约定，他没有在意过自己在舞台上会是什么样子的，他只在乎堂本刚所看到的自己。即使自己对舞台一腔热血，但是那天自己注意力是分散的，他更在意堂本刚的看法，在意他是否喜欢，在意自己在他眼中的模样。堂本光一不确定自己走向舞台，堂本刚是不是依旧和过去那样说着夸奖的话，他希望看到堂本刚再次认可自己的模样。  
堂本刚是通过那次的约会意识到自己与堂本光一的距离可以更近一步，可以像普通恋人一样自然发展，确定了二人相同的心意，可以真正的敞开心扉。  
而堂本光一则是确认了自己的心。  
他肯定了自己对舞台剧的喜爱，想要去尝试，把这份热情转换为自己未来的目标；而这个目标则是可以让自己有个稳定的工作，能够和堂本刚一样处于舞台面前的身份，这样他才能够慢慢努力，直到成为独当一面的存在，到那时他就可以在众人面前牵起堂本刚的手告诉他自己已经足够保护他，可以成为他的依靠，可以给他一个自己支撑起来的家。  
他所期盼的未来，一定要有堂本刚的存在。  
堂本刚是他现如今最大的动力，和活下去的精神源头，当他终于告诉自己他也报以同样的心情，说他们是相爱的的时候，堂本光一差点在教室里拉彩带庆祝，内心就像炸开了庆典的烟花，他的这份感情，不是自私的单恋，而是……相爱。  
所以——刚，你告诉我，我现在对你而言是怎样的身份，是不是已经不是那个被当成小孩子的后辈，快告诉我，是不是我已经可以被你当做有资格站在你身侧的存在。

“嗯——”堂本刚甜甜的笑着看着脸红的不行——不知道是在害羞还是在紧张的堂本光一。  
他搂着堂本光一的脖子献上略带歉意的吻，自己不停地撩拨对方肯定憋坏了，还一直咬着牙忍耐着。  
可爱。  
“不仅是男朋友。”用确定的语气慢悠悠的说着，“还是超级麻烦但是又喜欢的不得了的那种。”他把下巴靠在堂本光一的肩膀上，手臂圈紧的搂着堂本光一晃来晃去。  
堂本光一本来就有些飘飘然，这种两情相悦的感觉让他短暂的还有些懵，有些怀疑自己耳朵的凑过去缠着堂本刚让他再说一遍，却被对方果断的推开脸，理由当然是因为害羞，。  
“刚——”  
“干嘛啦——”  
又笑的傻得冒泡的堂本光一跟着堂本刚进了房门，从背后抱住他贴着蹭着后颈，现在堂本刚已经完完全全不会对他这种行为有过多的反应，早就习惯了对方在家随时随地都要粘着他的样子，就算堂本光一还老是嗅着他腺体磨磨蹭蹭，他也是歪着脖子任由他这种行为。  
毕竟……现在应该离标记也还早吧。  
背后被扭动的腰带动，堂本光一从刚在车里就明显一副饿狼嗷嗷待哺的模样，手就差没进裤子，现在却又假惺惺的规规矩矩的环着堂本刚的腰。  
也不是排斥被标记，堂本刚只是觉得对于两人现在的关系状态，标记是过于正式的结合，因为一旦标记连结，很多自身的东西都会被改变。  
Omega和Alpha标记前后的状态是不对等的，更何况一般来说标记就意味着也要体内成结，自然而然就要跟着接下来的事……  
堂本刚觉得自己还没有准备好。  
脖子处痒痒的被亲吻着，虽然堂本光一避开了腺体，但是本能的还是敏感的有些避开他的牙齿，好在堂本光一没有察觉。  
如果只是做，不标记，应该也没有关系吧……  
堂本刚叹了口气，就任由了对方磨磨蹭蹭的动作，毕竟刚才也是自己先撩拨的堂本光一，手抬起向后勾住他的脖子，对方越过侧颈凑过来，嘴唇自然相接。

天色渐渐暗了下来，一路亲吻到床上的两人自然是没有时间顾及空出手去开个灯的选项。  
信息素浓郁的醉人，堂本光一支撑着身子细嗅着身下人脖颈处因为暧昧空气变得甜腻的味道，情动的Alpha自然也有些欲望上头，他压低着身子膝盖顶开对方的大腿，卡在臀侧，身体越发压低，整个人的重量都靠在堂本刚身上，堂本刚抬手搂住他的身子，缓缓地眨着眼睛。  
“好甜……”堂本光一鼻尖蹭过堂本刚的脸颊，嘴唇轻巧的分开，下颚前推送入舌头，堂本刚半张着嘴，迎送着呼吸，胸腔逐渐缺乏了氧气，因为要大口的呼吸，鼻腔吸入了对方也同样强烈的信息素的味道，令人安心，向往——  
身体自然的舒展，小腿勾上对方拉近下身的距离。  
呼吸逐渐急促，堂本刚挪动的身子，两人身体短暂的错开，堂本光一火急火燎的解开自己的皮带扣扯下裤子甩下床，就压上刚脱下外衣的堂本刚。  
房间里又只剩下二人的接吻的水渍声。  
堂本刚抬手搭上堂本光一的腰，趁对方反应的时候翻过身跨坐在他身上，把里衬的衣服的衣服脱下，因为坐在堂本光一的胯间，顶着自己股沟的凸起渐渐抬头，隔着内裤在缝隙难耐的磨蹭着。  
堂本刚坐起些身子，把内裤脱掉扔到一边，堂本光一就吞咽着口水看着，从两腿间上移到对方又直起的身子，最后停留在对方散落在额前的卷发，咽了口唾沫，要坐起身，胸口却被抬手推到。  
借着月光还有窗外的霓虹灯，堂本刚的身体映衬着不断饱和度极高的灯光，他半跪在堂本光一身上，抬腰靠近，亲吻堂本光一因为呼吸急促有些合不拢的嘴。  
身下被微凉的手握住，堂本光一喘息着眯起眼睛看着半闭着眼在身上主导动作的堂本刚，Omega情动时几乎不需要润滑扩张，虽说不似发情期那样过于柔软潮润，但是也足以接纳进半勃着的Alpha的阴茎。  
呼吸断断续续的在口边，堂本刚呼吸着微微皱眉，第一次尝试的不适感只能慢慢吞入适应，堂本光一两手僵在一边，不知道自己是该帮着对方进入，还是安抚他有些紧张的身子，所以只能看着就在脸边堂本刚扇动的睫毛和额角的薄汗。  
缓慢进入后，两人也沉默的相互适应着，直到顺利进入半截，堂本光一才敢顺势动了动胯部。

两人第一次的性爱是沉默的，都在互相试探对方的身体和承受范围。  
堂本光一抬眼看着此刻沉默的主导着性事的堂本刚，不自觉的咽了口唾沫，而后的喘息更为低沉，脸颊染上绯红，手指扣紧在床边。  
堂本刚的腰肢扭动着掌控着节奏，堂本光一被动的咬着嘴唇不知道视线该往哪看，所以只能顺着堂本刚从脖颈汗液滑落的轨迹一路向下，月光透过窗户落在堂本刚的肩膀上，自己方才留下的吻痕还明显的挂在附近，  
……好……色……  
眼前的场景几乎是可以称得上足够香艳，虽然之前发情期已经见过这样情动的堂本刚，可是如今没有过剩信息素的侵扰，堂本刚理智强势的主导着动作反而让堂本光一觉得过分诱人，腰部不自觉的跟着动弹，堂本刚看着他的表情跟着笑着握住他在一边只能抠着床单的手。

堂本光一口干舌燥的抬起另一边手抚摸上堂本刚的腰迹，配合腰部缓慢的扭动顺着弧度向下，手覆上他的臀肉，手指自然收紧的捏了捏他的臀肉。  
这样的动作对堂本刚来说是十分陌生的，腰上的动作明显迟疑了一下，但是也没有那么不适应的倾下身子，一边相握的手舒展开来十指相握，一边再次吻上方才还舔唇欣赏眼前美景的堂本光一。  
舌尖相碰，交缠着推送挤压着。  
主动权慢慢转移，堂本光一感受到对方不介意自己手上的动作，手掌上移，扶着堂本刚的腰便开始更为深入的戳刺。  
接吻间隙错开唇舌传来娇柔的呻吟，让两人都停下了动作，相视几秒。  
“刚……你——”堂本光一看上去像是要对刚才的呻吟做什么没有必要的评价，堂本刚果断的堵上了他这张收不住的嘴。  
堂本光一只能把话咽回肚子里，方才的声音让他在堂本刚身体里的粗胀了几分，他挤送进深处，堂本刚突然脱离开接吻的距离，皱着眉头喘息着。  
“是这里？”堂本光一坏心的故意大力的冲撞了一下，堂本手搭在他肩膀上的手立即收紧，难耐的喘息着，比起刚才的呻吟更为诱人。

堂本光一坐起身子，改变了角度更容易朝着那一点攻陷，仰倒在床的堂本刚两腿被手推开，堂本刚怕失去重心的勾住堂本光一的脖子，堂本光一埋着头看着两人连接的地方，一下又一下的朝刚才的那点推挤，连续密集的抽插着。  
待内壁被完全拓开，堂本刚扭过身子侧趴在床，现在他四肢以及软绵绵的不能又力气在拉着堂本光一，对方抱着他一边的腿扛过肩膀，毫不知疲惫的继续着动作，堂本刚只能咬着被单承受着一次又一次让大脑变得更加空白的动作。  
堂本刚朦胧着眼睛看向年下Alpha的动作，因为情欲渐浓，身体本能的已经情动到有些失去理智思考的能力。  
“光一……”堂本刚有气无力的又叫了一遍堂本光一的名字，堂本光一下体的动作才减缓下来，堂本刚只能收开腿，拉开距离，自己换了个可以看到堂本光一表情的姿势，堂本光一明显也情欲上头，身体泛着红，肌肉紧绷着跪在自己身前，两腿间的阴茎明显已经硬到不行。  
再次进入比最开始顺畅的多，甚至因为已经相互适应而更加深入。  
堂本刚半撑着身子，感觉对方已经快顶到身体深处，仅存的理智让他不自觉的向后退，不想现在就成结的心理让他身体开始本能的反抗，已经埋在身体里的阴茎被内壁挤压着，堂本光一皱起眉头，有些吃力的咬着后槽牙。  
Alpha的本能会想要强行突破这一层屏障，堂本光一完全可以靠蛮力突破进入，把精液射在堂本刚体内，顶入深处顺理成章的成结，但是他并不想这样伤害到堂本刚。  
“是弄疼你了吗……”堂本光一撑起的手压低了些，抬手撩起因为出汗黏腻在堂本刚额头上的头发，“很痛？”  
“没有……”堂本刚调整着呼吸让自己放松些，但是，如果是能够理解自己的恋人的话，应该会接受自己的想法吧，“光一……能不能……”  
“嗯？”  
堂本刚红着脸拉近堂本光一，在他耳侧小声请求道，“能不能，不要射在里面……”  
如果没问这一句，堂本光一也许还能再坚持个几秒，现在还没抽出来堂本光一就已经控制不住的射了出来，“啊，对……对不起。”慌张的涨红着脸，带着歉意抬手要抹掉射在堂本刚臀肉上的白浊，高潮后还有些控制不住呼吸的频率，整个人看上去甚至有些滑稽。  
堂本刚打断对方手上的动作，就连他自己都难以置信真的没有发展到标记成结的那一步，居然真的可以因为自己一句话而打断这种必然的发展吗？  
而且好像因为刚才的情况，堂本光一现在一脸写着我有错的愧疚模样。  
有点——可怜——？  
堂本刚挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，因为现在自己还没射出来，下腹坠着难受，第一次如果结束在这个节骨眼上，怕不是会给这个刚成年的Alpha造成什么心理阴影，于是坐起身靠近堂本光一，两腿向后勾住他，“光一。”堂本刚捧起堂本光一的脸。  
堂本光一抬眼看向堂本刚，刚才太过冲动差点想闯入生殖腔的念头让他十分后悔，虽然一直努力克制着本能的繁殖需求，但是对方明显不想要这样……  
如果要堂本刚直接说出只要不射进生殖器让他成结怀孕就行了的这种话还是有些羞耻的，毕竟他也不是什么可以面不改色的讲这些生理知识的人，更者连他自己都没想到对方是现在这样一脸内疚的反应。  
其实他只是现在觉得发展太快，不是说他不想要……  
脑内咳嗽了一下让自己不要想太多，“没关系的。”语气顿了顿，“也不是说不想要你……呃，射在里面，就是现在，还不行……”手指摩挲着对方的脸颊，“以后……如果，嗯……也许下次，我做好心理准备，就……可以……射在里面……”  
堂本刚自己也犹犹豫豫，毕竟不是发情期，两个人都感觉上头，正常性行为应该都会是至少一个临时标记的发展，可自己连射都不让人家射……会不会有点太过分了，而且就算真的射在里面，只要不是进生殖腔，也不会怀孕……  
想到怀孕，堂本刚脸迅速蹿红，如果刚才没有阻止，如果是按照自己看过的那些……科普，可能自己就会怀孕，堂本光一就会是自己小孩子的爸爸……一个自己都刚成年的爸爸。  
……怎么想都有点危险。  
堂本刚脸红到不行，现在还在认真开导眼前的Alpha呢，脑子里就想到怀人家孩子的地步了，这…………这一定是能信息素的原因！一定是。  
“刚不会因为这个讨厌我吧。”看着堂本刚看起来纠结万分的模样，堂本光一小心翼翼的问，他自然是没有堂本刚想的那么多，最多只是单纯的想和堂本刚做爱而已，射不射在里面也无所谓，根本也没有想到那一步，就连标记的心都那么强烈，单纯的就是想和自己心仪的Omega做一次而已，最原始不过的想法。  
“不……不会啦。”堂本刚看着对方认真询问的模样，感觉自己真的给对方造成了什么不良阴影了，“我就是……还没有准备好……”下意识的摸了摸自己的腺体，有些跳突的敏感着。  
堂本光一自然是捕捉到了这个动作，于是转移话题试图移开堂本刚的注意力，“做爱可以，但是不能射在里面就行了吗。”堂本光一过于直白的重复着，“那等刚准备好，我就可以射在里面了吗。”  
不要这样一脸正直的说出来啊喂！  
堂本刚捂着自己的脸，对付这样老是打直球的堂本光一他总是没办法。  
“怎么了。”堂本光一凑过去对上堂本刚一直躲闪的视线，“我又说错了什么吗。”  
“没有……”  
“那我可以再试一次吗。”  
“啊？”堂本刚放下手，视线直接低到堂本光一裆前，“你怎么就……又……”  
“因为——”堂本光一凑过去亲亲堂本刚发红的耳垂，“刚才刚害羞的样子，很可爱。”  
“觉得我很可爱就能勃起的吗？”  
看来这家伙完全没被影响到的样子啊！！  
“嗯。”堂本光一点点头，“我这次不会再射在里面了。”看着堂本刚迟迟不回答的样子，索性黏黏糊糊的撒娇着，“能不能再来一次嘛。”  
“嗯……”

半拉着的窗帘正好透过来一束光刺在堂本眼睛上，肋骨被压的生疼，垂眸看着趴在自己身上搂的紧紧的堂本光一，恍惚的真实感比腰脊传来的酸疼让堂本刚望着天花板，脑内轰鸣着。  
真的做过了……  
没有标记，没有成结，纯粹的和堂本光一有了肉体关系。  
腿侧和边际的床单上都黏黏糊糊的，不用看也知道是什么。  
不知道为什么做过以后堂本刚反而更加紧张，抱着自己睡觉的人倒是一副心安理得的模样，头发软软的蹭着自己的皮肤。  
堂本刚重重的叹了口气，为什么明明已经做过了反而没有真实感了呢。  
怀里的人动了动，结果只是无意识的又蹭了蹭他的脖子，睡得很熟。  
堂本刚抬手轻轻拍了拍堂本光一睡得正香的脸，对方皱了皱眉可就是不醒，无奈掐着对方脸颊的软肉狠狠的扯了一下。  
“好痛！”  
可算醒了。  
堂本光一茫然的坐起身子，虽然还是没有睡醒但是眼睛倒睁的挺大，“怎么了。”  
堂本刚揉了揉自己的肩膀，借故说他压着自己肩膀痛。  
“对不起。”  
堂本光一半侧着身子躺回床上，困倦的脸上没有什么歉意，但是还是抬着手帮堂本刚揉了揉，“我习惯这样睡了。”腰又被人搂住蹭了蹭，继续说道，“我习惯埋着脸睡。”  
如果堂本光一是说自己习惯抱着别人睡，堂本刚可就要把他踹下床了。  
腿侧顶上了硬物，堂本刚看向怀里迷迷糊糊搂着自己要接着睡的人，人虽然还困着，下面倒是挺精神的吗。  
抬腿挤开顶着的硬物，一脸无奈的看着埋着头的人，“你大早上又想做了吗。”  
嗓子黏糊着的人抬起头，眼睛睁开看着堂本刚，“可以吗。”支撑起身子，似乎瞬间清醒了一样，“双休日，刚有工作吗。”  
“没有——吧。”  
没有再思考今日日程的余地，亲吻就落了下来，因为刚睡醒，亲吻断断续续的，轻重也很莫名，堂本光一似乎是确定了要接着做的势头。  
“你就算不要去学校也要打工吧——”推开丝毫没有想停下来意识的堂本光一，堂本刚踹了踹他的腰，“不要趁机偷懒哦。”  
脚腕被抓住向后一拉，迅速贴近看着又压过来的堂本光一，鼻音敷衍的回复了一下自己的话，又没了分寸要接着动作了。  
眼看必然是刹不住车，堂本刚泄气的觉得自己真是引狼入室了。


End file.
